A Crazy Thunderstorm Keeps Everyone Awake
by Mrs.Lindsay Messer
Summary: Danny and Lindsay Messer are asleep when a crazy thunderstorm wakes everyone up....even their newborn baby boy! DL all the way!


A Crazy Thunderstorm Keeps Everyone Awake

Disclaimer---I don't own the CSI NY characters

Note: REVIEW!!!!

-----------------------------------------

Danny and Lindsay Messer were sound asleep in bed. The AC was on full blast and their newborn son Christopher Lewis Messer lay fast asleep on his back in his crib in his air conditioned nursery. The weather all day had been hot and muggy and the air atmosphere has been unstable.

It was not even 12:00 am when a flash of lightening lit up their bedroom but being the fact that both parents were sound sleepers it didn't wake them up. Few seconds later…BANG as a loud crack of thunder shook their apartment building. Danny and Lindsay both sound sleepers to lightening but not to thunder sat up quickly in bed.

Christopher woke up wailing in his nursery.

"Montana what on earth was that?"

"I think it was thunder….or the Gods up there are having one hell of a bowling match Cowboy." Lindsay leaned over and gave her husband a passionate kiss "I'll go get Christopher. He doesn't like loud notices and well" Another flash of lightening and another loud crack of thunder shook the apartment building as Lindsay got out of bed to their sons nursery.

Christopher laid on his back screaming and wailing over the rude awakening of the thunderstorm.

Lindsay leaned over the crib and picked up Christopher and cradled him in her arms but went and changed his diaper first before bringing him into the bedroom.

"Aw sweetie don't be afraid…it's just the Gods up there playing a game of bowling. Your mommy and daddy will protect you." Lindsay leans her head down and places a kiss on Chris's tiny 1-week-old forehead and she walks back into the bedroom where Danny stood in the window watching the lightening.

Lindsay gets up into bed and the lightening keeps lighting up the bedroom and the thunder cracks but Christopher stares up at his mom with his big blue eyes.

"See Chris…you're safe in our arms. Big mean ol thunderstorm should be moving away soon and then you can go back to sleep." Lindsay says as Christopher starts to put his hands to his mouth in a gesture that he's hungry.

Danny turns around and gazes at his wife who is removing a breast from her nightgown and she brings the nipple to their son's mouth and Chris latches on and starts to suck happily drinking his midnight breastfeeding.

Danny gets into bed and wraps his arm around Lindsay and gazes down at their son who is staring up at both of them as he drinks.

"I love this Danny…I never imagined I would be a mother but here I am with a wonderful husband and a beautiful baby boy!" Lindsay looked up at Danny who leaned in and kissed her and Chris let go of her nipple.

"I love you so much Danny!!" Lindsay kissed Danny and Danny took his son in his arms and Lindsay put the burping cloth on his shoulder and Danny placed Chris on his shoulder and gently rubbed and patted Chris's back and Chris burped and Danny brought him back down to cradle him in his arms.

"I love you too Lindsay!! You have given me everything I have dreamed of having…a beautiful wife and a beautiful son!!" They shared a passionate kiss.

"Storm is starting to wind down Montana! Maybe now we can get our wide awake son to fall back asleep!" He said that and a flash of lightening lit up the room and another loud crack of thunder echoed though the apartment and Christopher started to cry.

"Danny don't say that again…haha the storm either is coming back or it's getting strong again!"

"Or those Gods up there decided to start Round 2 of bowling!" Danny said and Lindsay laughed.

Chris stopped crying and looked up at his dad and made a coo sound that put a smile on both of his parent's faces.

------------------

Finally the storm went far enough away that the night sky was calm.

"Finally it's quiet out there Danny." Lindsay looked down and their son had fallen asleep in Danny's arms.

"Danny lets put Chris down in his crib since he is fast asleep in your arms." Lindsay whispered and Danny got out of bed and made his way to the nursery. He placed his son in the crib on his back and Lindsay watched from the doorway as Danny leaned down and kisses his son on his forehead and Lindsay walked over and gave their son a kiss on his forehead too.

"Come on Cowboy…I have a date with my pillow and your kisses and arms holding me close. Thunderstorm may have kept us up but it's not going to keep me from cuddling close to you and falling asleep peacefully in your loving arms!! Well of course we will be getting up at 6 am when Chris wakes up for his next feeding and diaper change!!"

Danny lifted is wife up in is arms and carried her back to their bedroom where they cuddled and kissed and fell back asleep after the crazy thunderstorm kept them wide awake!!

The End – Review Please!!!


End file.
